otomeyoukaizakurofandomcom-20200214-history
Kei Agemaki
Kei Agemaki is one of the seven main characters in this series. He is a second lieutenant and the yōkai partner/love interest of Zakuro. Appearance Agemaki is a tall, fit and attractive young man with medium length blond hair that has bangs swept to the left and golden-yellow eyes. He is often described as looking like a prince or gentleman. Personality Zakuro describes Agemaki as a wimp mainly due to the fact that he is afraid of spirits and is always being saved by her. Agemaki tries his best to get along with Zakuro but everytime he does Zakuro ends up stepping on his foot. Despite all this, Agemaki is a kind-hearted young man but he can be a bit of a klutz. Ability Agemaki has no special ability, although he is proficient with the sword since he was able to last against Daidai (the half spirit) for a short period of time and he is only seen fighting a few times. Agemaki is also good with his hands as he fixed Zakuro's broken pendant. Relationships 'Zakuro' Agemaki and Zakuro have an on and off relationship, the two always deny having feelings for each other whenever asked. Agemaki always tries his best to get along with Zakuro but ends up saying the wrong thing resulting in an angry Zakuro. Agemaki gets jealous of Zakuro easily when she's with other guys, such as Hanadate. He mumbles things to himself when Hanadate is around Zakuro since he's never admit to her that he's jealous. He finally is able to confess to her and they end up kissing. 'Susukihotaru' Agemaki and Susukihotaru are quite friendly, which usually ends up making people question what their relationship is. Susukihotaru and Agemaki end up being kidnapped by the enemy and they both argue over who will save the other, Susukihotaru usually questions Agemaki on his feelings for Zakuro even though she can already tell he likes Zakuro. 'Sakura and Kiri' Agemaki usually plays with Sakura and Kiri due to their constant demands about it. Agemaki, Sakura, and Kiri have a father and child like relationship. Agemaki was scared of them at first though due to them being pumpkin head spirits, and because they usually catch him by surprise. 'Riken Yoshinokazura' Agemaki and Riken are good friends, as seen in the anime where they are usually seen training together when they aren't on a mission with their partners. Riken and Agemaki are constantly conversing and the two seem to get along great, much like Susukihotaru and Zakuro's relationship. Kei Agemaki.jpg|Agemaki trying to charm Zakuro when they first met Appearance in ending.jpg|Agemaki, Ganryu Hanakiri and Riken Yoshinokazura's appearance in the ending Agemaki's sister.jpg|Agemaki's sister Agemaki scared.jpg|Agemaki scared of Sakura and Kiri Agemaki saving Zakuro.jpg|Agemaki confronting his peers about Zakuro Agemaki playing with Kiri.jpg|Agemaki playing with Kiri Agemaki jealous.jpg|Agemaki jealous of Hanadate Agemaki confessing.jpg|Agemaki confessing his feelings for Zakuro Agemaki being fooled.jpg|Agemaki being fooled Agemaki and Zakuro kissing.jpg|Agemaki and Zakuro about to kiss Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Military Category:Humans Category:Ministry of Spirit Affairs